The Darkness Consumes Everything
by EnuNR-zero
Summary: Awoken for the first time in centuries, Cosmos is forced once again into a new life. But this time her job is not just to protect the planet, but also the students of a specific school.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, but oh how I wish I did!

The Darkness Consumes Everything

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of What Should Have Been The End

A pair of saddened silver eyes traced a large room; the figure behind them was shrouded in mist. A silver mist that shone with brightness, yet all the while danced with dark flames. The darkness of pain.

Inside the room, were bundles upon bundles of talking, laughing, smiling children. She couldn't take it anymore. They were all like her once. They were all so carefree, just worrying about their next test or their homework. All they would care about was grades and hanging out with their friends.

_Wouldn't that be fun? To hang out with your friends once again? To be able to see them in anything other than your haunted dreams? _A voice said tugging at her mind. The girl almost broke down, then and there. How could she have done this? It had been almost one thousand years since her friends had left her forever, and during that time she had lain dormant at the Galaxy Cauldron. So that when she awoke, the memories of her friends' death were still very fresh in her mind.

At first she did not know what had awoken her, all she had wanted to do was to go back to sleep where, even in her nightmares, she could still see her best friends' faces. A short while after her awakening she was transported, through a field of light, to this universe, a place where magic could run freely, and to a time period that mirrored her own before Chaos entered into her life.

Magic that could bring disaster in the wrong hands, magic that could bring joy and happiness in others. Magic none-the-less, only offered to the selected few who would be able to do something with. Become great, for good or for evil. And, unfortunately for her, darkness had just scored another point.

Chaos had been resurrected, taking over a vengeful, dark magic-users spirit, and giving it a body. This was something that she had to deal with. A part of Chaos, that monster who had destroyed everything dear to her, had shown it's ugly face to the world. She had to stop it, or else innocent lives would be hurt again . . .

She would never let that happen. Not again. Her dimension, her home, had been lost because she was not able to defend it. All those innocents had been lost to the Galaxy Cauldron. She had to help these people. She had to help these carefree people. So she forced herself to take an offer for a job in one of the most likely places that Chaos would attack. In fact he had already attacked there quite a few times, but only when he was barely possessing the soul of a dark spirit. Chaos through some devious plan had been able to collect several splinters of his original soul and amassed them into one darkly hate-filled soul.

This time he would be back at full force to destroy this place. This school, Hogwarts was it? No matter, it was just one more place to protect. And the easiest way to do so was inside the school. That's where the job offer came in. She had taken it as soon as she learned about it from just entering this dimension from a time portal. Well at least a week after she had entered the realm, after growing accustomed to these people, these 'wizards' and 'witches' habits and customs.

Now she was the brand new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. A lot of good that would do her. She had probably fought more evil in one millionth of her life than any of these people would ever face in their entire mortal lifetimes. The students sure were going to get a large surprise when they saw her. Thinking of this almost made he smile. Almost. Her lower lips twitched and that was it. The small tilt of her lips was soon replaced with her usual blank expression that she always wore.

The figure soon snapped out of her reverie when she noticed that the Great Hall had grown silent. She could tell that they were waiting for something, and they were. An elderly woman walked out from a side passage to the Great Wall, with a dusty old hat in hand. The hat seemed to radiate power almost as if it was someone's old subspace pocket. But besides it's strong aura, it held something else. It seemed to hold on to many peoples' memories of good and bad. Definitely something to watch out for if you wanted to conceal your identity. She'd have to remember never to try it on.

The hat soon began to speak:

'I shall tell you unto which house you shall be received

_I shall tell you what your destiny can show_

You will no longer be deceived That is one thing that I know

_Many millennia from today_

_A fair Queen did say, _

"_Let them know what we can do_

_Let us prove ourselves to you."_

_The gifts were brought_

_And distributed as such_

_And nothing could compare to their trembling touch_

_Hufflepuff gained love and friendship to last_

_Ravenclaw gained knowledge and could learn things so fast . . ._

_Slytherin received slyness and a temper_

_While Gryffindor gained courageous zephyr_

_But what of the one who gave all these fine gifts?_

_She departed from Earth for her final bliss._

_But once again darkness rises_

_Awakening her long slumber._

_Our heroine has many surprises _

_She is waiting to uncover _

_I warn you fair people_

_Your time has grown short_

_It's not likely she'll free all_

_Know who you support_

_I see all_

_And know all_

_So heed my fair warning_

_And maybe you will live_

_Through the distort'_

The room grew silent. Not even the teachers were clapping, or moving very much for that matter. The only person inside the whole castle, ghosts included, who wasn't slack-jawed with astonishment, was the mysterious figure among the shadows. And this time the slightest trace of a smile did touch her sugar pink lips. But once again disappeared almost an instant later.

That hat was awful at creating lyrics, although she had to admit it really did quite a good job in terrifying the new students. Those poor little children were all white as the ghosts who were floating around all over the castle. In fact it looked as if some of them had been so nervous and scared that they had fainted standing up. Or at least that's what it looked like from her place in the sidelines. Maybe a few had really fallen asleep.

The sorting passed quickly, and soon afterward the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up to address the students.

"I would like to thank most of you for returning this year. After the terror filled year we had last year, I was afraid that I would lose many of you as my students." Said Dumbledore a merry twinkle in his eye.

"I am glad that I can be returning as headmaster as well, during the summer I received many letters from quite a few disgruntled students about my . . .temporary replacement." Dumbledore looked down at the hall with a light twinkle in his eye.

He continued with, "As I know that many of you have complaints with The High Inquisitor, I would ask you to settle them out of school. But the news that our dear Delores Umbridge will not be returning to us this year may brighten your day. Please, as a note to all years, not just those in the first five" Dumbledore gave a disapproving look to a group of three students in particular, "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason; please do not attempt to travel inside."

"And as a final note, I would like to introduce to you our new DADA teacher. Please everybody welcome Miss Serenity Cosmos!" The lone figure stepped out of the shadows where she had been patiently waiting. And as soon as the student population laid eye on her, their eyes popped straight out of their heads, mouths dropped to unimaginable distances, and the clinking of metal could be heard as drinking cups met the cold stone floor.

A/N: Hey Guys! I started this story when I was still in Middle School and haven't really thought of it much since then. Now I'm half way through college and I thought I would try and give it another try, so I've gone back over with a few edits. I'm going to be traveling outside of the U.S. so please bear with me if I have slow posts. I will be adding more chapters than the original story so hopefully that will raise your interest. Thanks and please R&R.


	2. New Life

Disclaimer: Don't own and wish I did. Characters aren't mine, but the plot is.

**The Darkness Consumes Everything**

Chapter 2: The New Life

**Recap: **"And as a final note, I would like to introduce to you our new DADA teacher. Please everybody welcome Miss Serenity Cosmos!" The lone figure stepped out of the shadows where she had been patiently waiting. And as soon as the student population laid eye on her, their eyes popped straight out of their heads, mouths dropped to unimaginable distances, and the clinking of metal could be heard as drinking cups met the cold stone floor.

.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

The girl in front of everyone, looked as if she was barely a day older than sixteen. Nobody had ever graduated Wizarding School, or even begun a teaching career at that age. Not even Dumbledore himself, who was rumored to have graduated school two days after his seventeenth birthday could claim that impressive feat.

Her dark, silver hair ran all the way to the floor, and was put up in a peculiar style—one heart-shaped bun on each side of her head adorned long streamers running out of each. She had a perfect body with soft, ivory skin, and an exquisite heart-shaped face with soft, pink lips, and round silver eyes. In short, she was beautiful in a classically somber sense.

As Professor Cosmos took her seat, quietly, some of the students regained their regular thoughts. Whistles broke out throughout the hall, with smacks clearly following. With the added sound-affects the rest of the student population was brought out of their stupor.

In one of the tables a pair of inquisitive eyes, rimmed with glasses, were still staring. "Hermione? Hermione? Hermione!" a boy with bright red hair and freckles called as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"What Ron!" Hermione practically yelled, as the redhead dropped his hand.

"Well excuse me. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Ron yawned and went back to looking hopefully through the dishes at the table for a piece of chicken. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, and turned to her other companion. The boy next to her was a tall skinny boy, with black hair and green eyes.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked Harry who had also been staring at the teacher's table, specifically where a certain new teacher was sitting.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Ron was talking about how you were about to drool. Better take care of that." Harry was about to turn his head back to the front table, that is, until he caught Hermione's eye. She looked about to explode. On instinct Harry ducked, just in time to miss a slap that was heading straight for his head. "Hey! I said it was Ron who was talking about it! Not me!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, but you were just as rude!" retorted Hermione. She then turned to Ron, who was busy stuffing his face, all the while sneaking peeks at the front table. Thirty seconds and a very loud slap later, Hermione sat in peace, wondering what she ever did to deserve such meat-brained boys as friends.

.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

Meanwhile, at the head table . . . .

_They're staring at me. They're all staring at me, even the teachers._ The calm demeanor around the new professor was starting to break, and it showed when she started to have a conversation with herself. ~Well of course, you are the protector of the universe, and some of them probably sense that. And as for the others, and some of the teachers, they probably think that you look-~ _Stop! Not all creatures are perverts. Think of Mamoru, he is . . . was. _All thoughts of the future or people's opinions of her were immediately swallowed up, and replaced with those of the past. Her emotions were brought back into sadness as she continued to mourn.

_Mamoru was amazing and he always knew how to cheer me up, although he was clueless sometimes, but that was what the Senshi were for._ _ They were always there to help me out. They should be here instead of me. I bet Ami would have loved to teach. _

_Speaking of which, why is everyone STILL staring at me. Even that old guy in the corner with greasy black hair is doing it. Although I'm probably older than anyone in this room right now, but that's no reason to stare like that. It's not like I'm going to disappear or grow wings in front of everyone, even though I could do both if I wanted to._

All the eyes on her made Serenity uncomfortable. It had been over a thousand years since she had made eye contact with anyone and she wasn't about to break that record was supposed to be the emotionless Senshi that had lost everything, and had no more need to grieve, but that wasn't happening. People could make her uncomfortable, and a pang of sadness and guilt rang through her every time she thought of her best friends. Was it possible that she hadn't lost everything? That there was something else to lose or gain? Was that one of the reasons that she was called to this dimension?

Serenity was snapped out of her reverie when she noticed that someone was trying to talk to her. With a quick glance upwards, Serenity soon returned her gaze to her firmly clasped hands in her lap. "Can you please repeat that Professor Dumbledore?"

"It's Albus my dear. Professor Dumbledore can make me feel so old sometimes, and I was asking if you were enjoying the food. It doesn't look like you've eaten much of anything. Do you feel sick? Is the food not to your liking? We can have the House Elves whip up something else if you'd like?"

Dumbledore was correct on one point, for being the Guardian of the Cosmos, Sailor Cosmos had no need to consume or eat any type of food. And once being the sort of person who could eat an entire seven-course meal in thirty seconds, she no longer wished to. "The food is fine Profes - Albus, and I'm not feeling sick. It's rather that I feel a little nervous about being here and my ability to teach." With a nod of his head, Dumbledore seemed to buy it.

Serenity let out a quiet sigh. She had forgotten what it was like to be sitting down at a dinner table again. The last time she had done that, her mother had prepared about twenty-one different courses in honor of Usagi's sixteenth birthday. Serenity sighed again. Thinking of her family brought back more unhappy memories. How they were all brutally slaughtered in the final battle with chaos. The thoughts that she had failed to protect them were almost as bad as the ones about the Senshi.

She would have to remember to "eat" privately in her chambers before breakfast every morning, otherwise people might get suspicious. Another thing to keep in mind, 'Don't try to think about something unless you have to.' She could live by that right? In any case these happy-go-lucky students probably wouldn't be getting the perfect teacher that they all wanted tomorrow for class.

.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

"Ron. Ron. Ron!" Hermione continually chanted as she tugged on the back of his robe. When Ron ignored her and just continued to eat, she gave up, and turned to Harry. "Harry? Did you notice anything odd about the new teacher?"

"Hmmmmm, um, no. What do you mean?" came the reply. Hermione shook her head. Was she the only one who ever noticed anything odd about the new professors? Maybe she should start to force Harry and Ron into being more observant. There was probably a spell for it somewhere. She'd have to research it later. But right now there was something else on her mind.

"Harry, she hasn't looked up from the floor once, and she's not making eye-contact with anyone. She's not even eating anything for goodness sake!"

Ron actually stopped gorging his mouth for a few seconds to interrupt whatever Harry was going to say, "Hermione have you ever thought that she's not hungry? Or maybe she doesn't feel well."

"Yeah but Ron, she wouldn't be teaching if she was sick. And anyway she isn't talking to anyone either. It looks sort of like she's sad. Maybe something happened. And her last name, Cosmos, it means the Universe as a whole, isn't that kind of strange? I know I've heard the name, Serenity Cosmos before. I just don't remember where. I have to research this."

"Hermione you think way too much. You don't have to research anything. The library has books to look at occasionally, but not to memorize! There's nothing wrong with her last name. You're just paranoid!" yelled Ron.

"Ronald Weasly! I am not paranoid! And you're not just supposed to look at the library books occasionally! If you don't use them for reference, you can fail papers and tests!" Hermione yelled back.

"What are you saying about my grades?" Ron said in a dangerous voice.

By this time, Harry had blocked out his two best friends completely. They had already started their annual beginning of the year argument. It was just another normal year . . . well, at least as normal as a year with Voldemort on the loose and a swarm of deatheaters out to get him could be. How more hectic could things really get?

Unfortunately for Harry, more things would get worse than he could ever imagine.

**A/N:** A little bit more edited and polished from the original version. I'm still a little shaky on how or if I want pairing to work out. So comments are appreciated.

As always, please R&R.


	3. All Fun Begins

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these stories, then Sailor Moon would still be a running series and the seventh Harry Potter book would be almost done by now. (No I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter . . .sniff) The Darkness Consumes Everything 

Chapter 3: All Fun Begins

**Recap: **

"What are you saying about my grades?" Ron said in a dangerous voice.

By this time, Harry had blocked out his two best friends completely. They had already started their annual first of the year argument. It was just another normal year . . . well, at least as normal as a year with Voldemort on the loose and a swarm of deatheaters, out to get him could be. How more hectic could things really get?

Unfortunately for Harry, things would get worse than he could ever imagine.

SMILE BIG 

Serenity went to bed early that night. . . as early as she could when trying not to run into anybody before bed. As one of Hogwarts staff, she was given a room all to herself. Strangely, the coloring seemed to be based on the rainbow, with red here, some green there, and for some odd reason a lot of black and silver. '_Great. Just the thing to keep me up at night. Haunted by the colors of my Senshi, at least I will still be able to see them in my dreams, that is, if I can fall asleep.'_

All through the night howling from the Forbidden Forest rang hauntingly through the misty air. Serenity didn't get a wink of sleep, and come morning she felt completely exhausted. _'And the fun only begins, I haven't even taught my first class yet and I can barely walk a straight line.'_ Serenity yawned as she made her way to her classroom, not really looking where she was going.

It was five in the morning and no one was up yet, so she didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone, right? Wrong. When Serenity walked around the corner of her room, which was currently on the fourth floor, she didn't notice anyone or sense anyone, until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

Acting on impulse, Serenity back-flipped and withdrew into a fighting stance. "Now, now, what has the new professor so scared of." The one who spoke was that greasy haired Professor who had been talking to her the other night. The guy had a crooked nose and was smirking smugly, as though he had just been rewarded for catching someone else stealing a piece of candy. "There are no Deatheaters, around if that's what you're worried about, unless of course. . . " he paused for dramatic effect, "you happen to be one yourself." His voice darkened.

Serenity, seeing that it was one of her fellow teachers, lowered her hands from their attack position. "To speak of evil in such a manner, could be considered as a sin itself. To work for it is giving oneself up to the complete destruction of your soul. Do you actually believe that accusing me of such, will somehow put you in a higher place in the world? If so, then you are sadly mistaken." Serenity's of anger had been stirred. This greasy man in front of her had taken a step in the wrong direction, to even accuse her of working for her nemesis who had destroyed everything in her life that she ever loved. The fire was starting to flicker in her eyes, and in response, Snape's smirk widened.

"So the silent witch can talk. You hardly said a thing last night. It wouldn't do to have a mute professor now would it?" He loved this, no one had ever reacted this way to his insults, but of course this girl was one of a kind.

"Glad that you know I can talk, now if you'll excuse me professor, I'm running late." Serenity set off in a brisk pace to her class. She couldn't help it. If she didn't get away soon, her anger was going to get the better of her, and destroying the planet wasn't on her to do list.

"It's Snape. Serves Snape. And I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you, Cosmos." Snape's gaze had accumulated an evil glint to it, and although the smirk was still there, it had changed from that of amusement to one of power.

Cosmos stopped mid-step. If this man knew something of her past life, and he told someone, her cover could be broken. She'd have to do something . . . but why was she getting ahead of herself again. He could simply be using her last name. "What do mean?" Her eyes had sharpened into a dark glare.

"Why professor, are you so protective. If someone's protective, then there has to be something to hide." _'And I intend to find out what.' _At first glance, Snape had noticed something odd about the new professor. No one had ever finished school by the age of sixteen, and the silver hair and eyes, reminded him of something. He couldn't quite place it, but her name brought the same feeling, as though they went hand in hand, in his lost memory. (A/N: I'm trying to be sort of original here, but Snape isn't going to be from the Silver Millennium, just in case you were wondering. I'm thinking of something else in store for him. Hehehehe. . Also, I'm sorry to say, that I'm not intending to have this a Sere/Snape pairing, so don't get your hopes up . . . ) With his thoughts in place, and having said everything he felt like at the moment, Snape took long, striding steps away from the agitated girl in front of him.

Serenity was fuming. The last time she had been this mad was when Rei had first teased her about her 'odangos' . . . Rei._ 'She would have loved it here, everything is so supernatural, all they really need is a large Sacred Fire, and Rei would be right at home. She was one of my best friends, and even if we did get in a lot of fights, she knew me better than anyone. If I could bring her back . . .' _It wasn't long before Serenity reached her classroom, she jerked herself out of her thoughts to work on the days lesson plan, which she didn't have time for the night before.

As it neared 8am Serenity began to grow nervous, this was after all the largest amount of contact with people she would have in a long time. _'People are people, they may be scary and freaky, but they're still people. So as long as I remember that, they can't do anything. It's just a job, where you talk and force people to learn, right? And they stare at you and listen. Teaching is no big deal, people do it all the time . . . if people do, then why can't I? Maybe I should have gotten an undercover job as a janitor, no one would stare as much. (A/N: no offense to any janitors.) But of course, this being a magic school, everything's cleaned automatically. It's not that I don't like kids, it's that they bring back memories of what my friends and I were like. Some of these kids are the same age as I was when my whole life was disrupted, and some are even older. If I only think about them as younger with less knowledge, hoping to get smarter and learn, then I'll be fine. Or I could leave now, and . . . '_

"Professor Cosmos?" Serenity looked up startled to see that almost her whole class had taken their seats, while she was thinking.

? :C#56E&E&#!R$&#!

The morning broke to a bright sunrise, with light penetrating the Gryffindor common room from every angle. Harry had been up long before the light had drifted across his vision. He had remained awake most of the night, a hooded silence hung over his head.

The night before, he had stayed up deep in thought. Not just about

why Hermione was so keen to find out every little detail on the new professor, but also about the wizarding world.

It had only been six long years since he had discovered this world of mystery and beauty, and yet in this short time he had grown to love it. No other place could he be accepted or thought of as someone worthwhile. It certainly didn't happen at the Dursleys'.

In fact, belonging was the last thing that Harry felt around his aunt and her family. Between getting screamed at and Dudley knocking Harry's lights out, Harry's childhood had been filled with useless tears, knowing that no one wanted him.

_Flashback_

"_You worthless piece of filth!" Vernon Dursley screamed at the cowering mass in front of him. "You have no right to ever speak back to your aunt or I." A vein periodically began to pulse at bulge of Vernon's throat._

_A small whimper escaped from the small boy covered only by a mud caked shirt and overly large pair of jeans. Hiccupping he quietly began "But 'hic' I didn't do 'hic' anything, I-" The small child was cut off with a hard slap to the cheek that sent his head to the left in a sharp THUNK!_

"_Shut up! You dog turd! I never told you to speak, and until you learn respect, you stay in here!" With that Vernon picked the shivering five-year-old by his sickly hair, and dragging him toward the stairs. Sharply he threw the boy into the cupboard, ignoring the large THUNK that came after he disposed of his load. "And don't make a sound! Dudley is trying to watch the television."_

_Walking back towards the couch, Vernon's favorite spot, he slowly began to calm down. It was the boy's fault that he was a dumb half-brain. Yet coming into the house covered in mud, speaking such nonsense about Dudley had pushing him into Mrs. Figg's garden, was too far-fetched for even a half brain. _

_Really, how could such a useless child exist? The boy didn't even act grateful for all his aunt and uncle had done for him. And look at the way he accused Dudley! Accusing the angle of a boy in such a disgusting act. He probably got it from his loony parents._

_Finally reaching the couch, he looked down. In the spot that Vernon usually sat, there were the beginnings of butt-imprints, it was time to get another coach again. Just as he sat down there was a loud SQOOSH. Looking down once again, Vernon noticed something he hadn't before. There, right where he was sitting, was a large pile of mud sticking to his pants. "BOY!" he bellowed with a vicious snarl. _

_End Flashback_

No, the wizarding world was Harry's only real solace. Only here was he wanted, only here was he needed, only here could he ever avenge the deaths of his family and Cedric. This was the only place that he could ever love, and no one, not even Lord Voldemort was going to take stop him from protecting it.

With new fierce determination, Harry stood up as quickly as he could. Maybe too quickly, for all the common room's furniture suddenly became blurred and started to spin. Quickly sitting back down, Harry let his head clear.

Slowly this time, he stood up all the while facing the floor. Finally looking up, he was graced with the accusing glare from one brown-haired Gryffindor genius. "Ahhhhhh! Hermione! What in the world are you doing here? This is the boy's dorm."

Hermione sighed. Lately her two best friends had been becoming less observant then ever. Boys really had a habit of being stupid. As soon as she found the spell, she'd change their lack of attention. Oh, just the thought of one of them having an intelligent conversation about asphodel roots made her giddy at the knees. But this wasn't the time to entertain thoughts of fantasy. "Harry, this isn't the boy's dorm. You're in the common room. How long have you been up? Did you even go to bed last night!" Her voice rose shrilly during her last few words. Oh, what Harry wouldn't give for some earplugs.

Looking around, Harry noticed she was right, and it was indeed the Gryffindor common room, and lucky for Harry or maybe unlucky for Harry, Hermione was the only other person there. "Ummm, oops? I think I forgot to. Wait, why are you up this morning? It's" glancing at the clock above the fireplace, he turned back to the exasperated girl in front of him, "six o'clock!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed, she knew she had a tendency to pick the clueless ones. In a quiet voice, Hermione tried to stop the sleepless-boy from waking up the rest of the house, "Yes, Harry. It's six in the morning, when I usually wake up. Maybe you should go upstairs, get dressed, and wake that bumbling oaf of a human being up."

Slowly Harry blinked. "Wait, you mean Ron, right?" With one ice-cold glare, Harry scampered up the stairs to the boy's dormitory as fast as he could, out of reach from those delicate yet strong hands. Hermione was one heck of a good slapper, and Harry really didn't want a demonstration.

With another sigh, Hermione dropped her cold gaze. Sighing was becoming a habit around the two she called friends. It would probably serve them both right, and teach them to actually learn something, if she disappeared in the library while they were trying to do homework. With the beautiful thought of a free afternoon away from incompatible idiots, Hermione set off in a light walk, humming as she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

!$P#O#LK()A&-$#D#OT!#

Draco was, in a sense, conceited. Every since the gibbering mess of the English language became coherent to his ears, he was heaped with praise. Whether for his unexplainable knack at potions to his charming facial features, Draco was always the center of attention. No one, not even the supposed "hero" Harry Potter, had ever taken this away from him.

The only thing that Harry Potter did better was to spread his name among his foolish, naïve peers. Not that Draco really cared, the fear he received was worth much more to him than spreading his "good" name. It wasn't worth it to even try at his age. All Draco's forefathers, his ancestors, before him had gained their fame soon after leaving school, and Draco was not one to break custom . . . well, his father wasn't one to break custom.

It wasn't as if Draco truly cared for the family traditions. All he cared about was getting what he wanted when he wanted. And right now, Draco wanted the attention placed back on him or even Potty-head. The students were wasting too much time focusing on the new professor. Sure she looked hot, but McGonagall probably looked hot too when she was younger. _'It's not as if you normally see students gawking at Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall, right? Well maybe Crabbe or Goyle . . .but those two have a tendency to forget their own names, and then . . . well the point is that neither of them has a brain.'_ With a slight shake of his head Draco finally noticed his surroundings.

It appeared as though he had gone through the entire set of morning classes without realizing it. Right now he seemed to be sitting near the back to McGonagall's class. Hearing a slight giggle, his head snapped to the side. And, of course, he was met with the disgusting sight of Pansy batting her eyelashes at him. This scene greeted him everyday, and he was sick of it. He seriously doubted if she had any common sense at all, that half-wit was likely to severe her hand due to getting it caught in a cookie jar. The next time his father decided to choose who his friends would be, Draco would have to step in.

With a sigh of disgust Draco turned back to his musings. _'Maybe if I found something dirty . . . sensitive about the new professor, she might just disappear in shame. Perhaps if I somehow get her record, the one that the school keeps on every teacher and student, I could persuade her to leave . . . and if not, then I could accidentally blab it to the school. Perfect! I just have to go to the library and-' _Draco's thoughts were caught off by the school bell.

Standing up, a grin replaced his frown of concentration. _'Better than going to the library, I could simply go to my next class.'_ Glancing at his schedule, Draco's grin grew. His next class read, in clean bold print: **Defense Against the Dark Arts**. Tipping his head to Crabbe and Goyle in greeting, Draco walked smugly towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. This would indeed be an interesting year, he would make sure of it.

With a heavy groan, Serenity let her head fall, none-too gracefully onto her hard desk. Being a teacher was much more challenging than she ever thought it would be. First there were the continuous stream of questions about her age, all of which she had to side step, for she didn't want to lie about her age. Then came the never ending technical difficulties, ranging from one student getting stuck in the rafters to the fifth year students almost starting a duel in class. Honestly, how's a girl supposed to keep up in this madhouse?

With another groan, Serenity lifted her head off her desk to prepare for the next lesson. Glancing at her Teacher's Schedule, she gave a slight start. Next she was going to teach the sixth-years . . . _'with students that are the same age as I was when my past died, when my world was destroyed. And here I am acting the calm professor, when all these students could have to go through something similar to what I had to. I know that Harry Potter will have to face similar ordeals, and who knows how many of the rest of these students will be tempted to join the opposite side. I must stop this from happening at all costs.'_

With new conviction Serenity proceeded to prepare for her next class. Yet what she didn't know was the next period would be one of the hardest she would have to face at her entire teaching career at Hogwarts.

A/N: Thank you all so much! You have no idea how much your reviews encouraged me to keep writing. I'm sorry that I took so long to post this. As much as I'd love to take up an hour of your time explaining all the many excuses for why I didn't post, I'm sure that would only aggravate everyone. I'll just say that I lost inspiration. I could barely write anything for school, let alone this story. Again, I'm truly sorry for making everyone wait this long. Thank you again for baring with me, and I must say it though, reviews truly do keep up my morale and inspiration. Also, this story won't exactly follow the _Half Blood Prince_. Thanks again! (Please keep that encouragement going . . . review please!)


End file.
